The Letter
by WTF.What.The.Fishyhae
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. Then they slowly fell in love with each other. When they finally decided to confess their feelings something wrong happened. READ AND FIND OUT. sasusaku
1. Prologue

NOTE: This is not my original story. I was just inspired by a story. So I decided to do it NARUTO STYLE!. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY. ( I kinda made some twists and added parts that were not in the story )

SASUKE'S POV

I have a best friend…. yeah sure she can be scary, annoying, noisy, and naggy. But she's pretty, sexy, nice, sweet, caring, gentle, and all the things a guy is looking for a girl.

She's my best friend cause every time I got into a fight she's always there for me, she's always there heal my wounds. She'd usually say " You IDIOT! why'd you got into a fight again? Don't you know how much chakara I waste just to heal that wound of yours?" after that she would always slap the back of my head. "What did I do wrong?" I'll usually say that line, after saying that she would always smile. I hate it when I see her frown, cry , or get hurt. So for those bastards who is gonna make her cry will ANSWER TO ME.

Sometimes I even ask myself "Am I falling in love with her?" but we're not meant to be we're only friends.

SAKURA'S POV

I have a best friend….yeah sure he can be a jerk, cold, heartless, scary, and mean. But deep inside he can be a good friend ( if he wants to ). He's handsome, cute, and OMG?...is that he's six-pack?

He's my best friend cause he's the only guy that can make me smile aside from Naruto. He's always there for me at the times that I need comfort. He'll beat the hell out of the boys here in Konoha if they make me cry.

Every time I see him with a bruise or cut in his face. I can tell he got caught up in a fight again. (tsk. tsk. tsk). Usually I'll slap the back of his head and tell him " You IDIOT! why'd you got into a fight again? Don't you know how much chakara I waste just to heal that wound of yours?" after saying that he'll just say "What did I do wrong?" when he say those words it always makes me smile. Why? I don't know…. he just has his way to make me smile.

Sometimes I even ask myself "Am I falling for him?" but it can't be we're just friends…. nothing more nothing less.

**HERE'S THE PROLOGUE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS LATER THIS WEEK OR MAYBE NEXT WEEK. AND OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGOT PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE. ( GOOD COMMENTS I DON'T NEED THE BAD ONES )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sup, to all of my readers. Yukii here I just want to apologize at some mistakes that I did at the first chapter. Hey don't blame me I'm new here and this is my first story. Anywaysss here is the nex chapter.**

"Alright that's all for today" Tsunade stated while looking at the worn-out Sakura. "Are you sure sensei? I mean I can still train a little bit longer if you want?" Sakura said insisting Tsunade to train a-wee-bit longer. But deep inside she's craving to get out of the place. "No, No, We'll just meet later in the hospital 6:30 pm ok?" "HAI!" and finally she's out!

She quickly went to the bench ( the bench where sasuke left sakura ) where they usually meet. A couple of minutes she waited…..and waited…and waited but… Sasuke? a-no-show? Well she didn't have to remind him cause he already knows that every 4 pm she's there waiting for him to walk her home. "Where are you Sasuke? Why are you late?" she told herself.

But what she doesn't know why Sasuke was a bit late was…..

30 MINS EARLIER ( NEAR THE ACADEMY )

"HEY TEME!" Naruto called out to his friend " What do you want dobe?" he asked glaring at his 'best friend' "Nothing I have no one to hang out with….so I thought I might as well hang out with you" Uzumaki explained to Uchiha "I have no time to hang with you I have to go and meet up with Sakura" Sasuke said walking pass Naurto "Ok I'm coming with you" Sasuke didn't really care if he's coming or not he just continued walking. "Hey! wait up TEME!" Naruto said while catching up with Sasuke.

"HEY UCHIHA!"

Of course Sasuke's reflexes was to turn around to see who was the bastard … at his surprise, a bunch of teenage Sound ninjas surrounded them. All ready to prepare to attack.

"A friend of yours who wants you dead Teme?" Naruto asked while preparing for the battle "Hn." was the avenger's only reply. "What do you want?" he asked with his cold tone. "Remember the time you beat us up when you were still with Orochimaru?"the leader of the gang said.

"Yeah whatever…." he said feeling really irritated with the leader of the gang. "Just like what we said before we're coming to get you, and this time we won't show any mercy" the 2nd ninja said. Sasuke chuckled at the nin's statement "Aren't I suppose to say that to you guys?" he said activating his sharingan. " Enough talk ….let's fight" the 3rd ninja said reaching for his kunai knife.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there, to all of my reader. What's up? Yuki here. Again I would like to apologize for being sooo late with my updates. Well you see I wrote my story in a piece of paper, and well…I kinda lost it, and I just found it this Friday. hehe. well anyways…please please please. Leave comments ;;). **

**Do you guys wanna a sneak – peak to this story? Lucky for you guys I have a kind heart and I will let you take a quick look **

**OK so we ended up with the fight, right? wow! that rhymes hehe. After that ….. well guess who will win. Just read it it's on this chapter. Then Sasuke went to their usual meeting place. Sakura saw his bruise and heals it and then their famous lines (the one with **_**" what did I do wrong?"**_** line). Sasuke walks her home and then, I don't know if it's romantic for you but to me it is! :" ^o^ ^3^ ^.^. And then he meets up with Naruto, they were like drinking :D. And then( wow I really like the words **_**'and then'**_**) something wrong happens to Sakura. So Sasuke went to the hospital to check – up on her. A guy was following Sakura and tries to harm her. Which made Sasuke really mad. Causing Sasuke, to kill the man. Then he walks her home again but no one would even dare to speak why?... I don't know why. So Sasuke just went home, decides to call Sakura. He said he has something to give to her really important. Sakura, also has something to give to him too. In my summary I said something wrong happened. Do you guys wanna know what happened? yes? well I'm not telling you xP. But I'll tell you this….. It will change their lives forever, also it happened to Sasuke :D I mean :(((( x((((( **

Every time the sound nins will attack the two boy just dodge them. But they were too many and too fast. Sasuke was punched at the side of his lip, and Naruto got kick at his stomach. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, and not long he also activated his chidori. Naruto did the the same, blue chakara was now flowing at his palm.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

In the end Sasuke And Naruto won the battle. Sasuke earned a few bruises, but Naruto got most of them. Naruto could still stand up…. but obviously he needs to rest. So Sasuke ordered him to go home. The blonde did what Sasuke ordered without any complains. After Naruto left, he hurried to their meeting place.

And just what he expected. Sakura was there sitting all alone, waiting for him. He got closer and closer to her. Finally Sakura realized he was there standing right in front of her. She stood up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Which made the both of them smile while hugging each other.

"What took you so long? I was worried about you" she said. While hugging him. "Sorry" then he let go. Looking at her straight in her eyes. "*gasp!* what happened to you? who did this to you?" She asked when she realized he has a bruise on his mouth.

*PACK!* "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT AGAIN HUH? WHY'D YOU GET INTO A FIGHT" she said shouting straight in his ears "What'd I do wrong again?" Then she smiled. Which made Sasuke really happy (deep inside). "Sit down will you" she said guiding Sasuke to the bench, and forcing him to sit down. "Let me heal it for you" she said while smiling at him again. Her hand was now glowing then she focused it on where the bruise is.

"So who did this to you?" She asked seriously. "Some sound nins who wants me dead" "What if they come back? What if they kill you?" she said in a panic tone. "They won't…. I promise" "promise?" "…promise". After that promise she then turned her back and started to walk but she was stopped. "Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned her. She faced him and finally he also stood up " You promised to walk me home, and I've been waiting here for like an hour" Sasuke chuckled and led her to her apartment.

Sakura's Apartment

"Well I gotta go" he said as he was making his way out. But before he could get out of her apartment Sakura hugged him from the back, and gently kissed his chick. Sasuke stood there clueless. "what can't a friend – best friend ….. give you a friendly hug and kiss on the chick?" trying hard not to blush " Then why are you blushing if it was nothing?" he chuckled. Sakura held both of her cheeks trying hard to hide her now rosy cheecks. Sasuke kissed her back….. but this time on her ….lips! :" ^o^ (sakura's facial expression - ?_?) " Get out of my house!) he said pushing him out of her apartment.

**YOU GUYS MAY THINK SHE'S MAD BUT SHE'S NOT…..SASUKE KINDA GOT USED ALREADY WITH HER. HE KNOWS IF SHE'S HAPPY, SCARED, HURT, AND LONELY. ITS LIKE HE CAN READ HER MIND. ALSO THAT'S HOW THINGS GO AROUND THEM. **

**WELL THAT'S IT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS SOON AS I CAN. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT :D COMMENT AND RATE PLEASE. ^_^ **

**VERY TRULY YOURS,**

**YUKI ^_^ PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey don't be mad at me ****. I was pretty busy this past few weeks. First, there was a beauty pageant held, and our school was one of the participants. So to show our support to our representative we have to attend. Luckily our school won Yeah! Party Party!. And then the CHEER DANCE COMPETITION came, our school was not included but we still have to come. Lastly our school held a MATH AND SCIENCE FAIR, so we need to prepare booths for the little kiddies. I know…. To many excuses, huh? But don't worry cause…. There are no classes for 1 week. Cause its HAJJ HOLIDAY here in Saudi. No school means, I get to use the computer, and when I get to use the computer, I can publish more stories…. Well chapters in my case :D. And good news this story 'THE LETTER' is about to end within 1 week. Cause I have 95% chance on finishing this story. Another good news 'THE LETTER' has a sequel. Another **_**not my original story**_** I think the title will be ' REUNITED' or maybe I'll change it. And hey the title says it all. So I guess you guys already have a clue on what might happen to the story.**

**Well enough with that. I know you guys are already exited to read this :))))))). So her it goes.**

After leaving Sakura's house, he went straight to Naruto's to check him. Meanwhile Sakura was watching Sasuke from behind the window curtain. And when she thought Sasuke didn't notice her, she was shocked to see him looked at her and smirked. She just waved her hand ( you know what the shy gurls usually do) and blushed which made Sasuke chuckle. He smirked again and continue walking. When he was completely gone, Sakura's blush grew even bigger and more reddish. She felt so embarrassed. How come he noticed her? But then she just recalled on what Sasuke did to her earlier. She was sooooo happy. She felt like her heart was going to explode. But why did she felt that…. Was it because she really loves him now? Maybe, or maybe YES! She really does love him now. Wow! Her love of her life just kissed her.

NARUTO'S HOUSE 

"YOU DID HWAT?" Naruto shouted while he fell on the chair he was seated. He was just so shocked on what his best friend just did. " Dobe, don't shout we're only a few inches away" Sasuke said feeling really irritated with his friend. Now he was regretting on why he told Naruto that he kissed Sakura. Naruto took a few deep breaths, trying to register everything Sasuke said in his mind. "Ok let's start again" he said slowly "You walked her home after meeting her in the bench?" he asked. Sasuke just nodded to his question. " After that, you were about to go out but you were stopped, right?" "right" "then she kissed you…. In the lips?" he asked hoping to get his theory right. "No, you're getting it all wrong" " then what happened?". So Sasuke explained everything to Naruto.

After Sasuke's explanation Naruto spoke up " Maybe you guys are really meant to be?" he said with a big grin on his face. "No, we're just friends…. That's all" Sasuke said avoiding eye – contact with Naruto. Naruto just stared at him for awhile …. "I thought you love her?" the blonde asked " yeah… I do love her" he said moving his attention to the window. "then what are you waiting for?" Naruto chuckled , his friend just gave him a confused look. "*roll eyes* court her… why don't you court her?" he suggested "I can't" "why?" Naruto asked really confused "cause were only friends" "why" Naruto asked. Now Sasuke was really irritated with Naruto and decides to leave him. "HEY! TEME! I SAID WHY?" Naruto shouted from the door but earned nothing from Sasuke.

SASUKE'S HOUSE

Sasuke was sitting there alone, in his bed. It was really dark the only thing that gave light to his room was the moon. It was full at that time. He was deep in his thoughts. He was thinking if he was going to tell Sakura about his feelings to her, and if he will court her.

Calling…

Sakura

10:25 pm

"Why's Sakura calling at this time of night?" Sasuke asked himself

PHONE CONVERSATION

"Sakura" he said firmly

"S-S-Sasuke" she softly said. The tone of her voice was like she was scared of something. That alarmed the Uchiha and made him jump out of his bed.

"Sakura what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked nervously

"S-S-Sasuke I-I'm scared… s-s-someone is following me" she said, her tears almost escaped from her eye. She was really scared.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital" she said trying to calm herself

"ok ok I'll be there…don't panic"

Sasuke quickly raced at the hospital, not caring whether he's bumping someone. He only cares about Sakura's safety.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Sakura sat at one of the benches outside the hospital. She thought she had already lost the guy, but she was wrong. A guy wearing the sound nin's head band slowly approached her. He's like in his mid 30's, he's clothes looks so old and to fit for him. He also looked like he was planning something wrong to Sakura.

**Oh no! Sasuke where are you? Your princess is in grave danger…. Get your ass moving will you? :(( I hope he makes it on time. Sorry , anyway back to the story.:))**

"You look so lost miss…. May I help you?" the man asked sarcasticly.

"Go Away! Don't Touch Me! Leave Me Alone!" Sakura said preventing the man to came near her. But he's already holding Sakura's arm tightly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bad Girl you shouldn't do that. Didn't your parents teach you about respect to elderly men?" *sarcastic*

"rrr..Yes they did…rrr … and didn't your parents teach you about respect to someone who is younger than you…. Now GET OFF ME!" she said trying to free her arm from the stranger. That only made the man really pissed off. Then he came closer and closer to her.

"I said GET OFF ME! PERVERT!" the guy just chuckled and tried to kiss her. When they were only 2 inches away a rock hitted the man's head.

" You heard her…. She said get off of her" Sasuke was on top of the branches. He had an angry look on his face. He jumped down the tree as soon as the man didn't do what he said. He came closer and closer to them. He's dark onyx eyes slowly turned into sharingan.

**YEAH SASUKE TO THE RESCUE! GO GO AND FIGHT THE MAN WHO TRIED TO HARASS YOUR PRINCESS. HEHE COMERCIAL BREAK.**

when he was already close to the man he putted hand to the man's collar and threw him into the ground. The man did some hand signs and blasted something to Sasuke. The impact was so strong so it formed smoke in the air. When the smoke was now clear Sasuke and Sakura were…

**I'll just leave this one hanging hehe. What? Don't you like it at least there will be thrill. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Don't worry I'll be uploading the other one later. So we can get this over with ^^ **

**XoXo**

**Yuki ^3^ **


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK….. AND HEY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOO! PARTE PARTE! WE'RE DONE… OK WHERE DID WE STOP AGAIN?...HMM….OH YEAH WE STOPPED AT **_**'WHEN THE SMOKE WAS NOW CLEAR' **_**PART…RIGHT?**

When the smoke was now clear Sasuke and Sakura….. were gone **( phew I thought they were dead). **The man was shocked so he looked around to see where the were. "I'm right behind you stupid" Sasuke said mocking the stranger. The stranger was now preparing himself to fight Sasuke.

"Sakura get out of here" he said pushing Sakura aside. "But what about you ?" she said trying ard not to be pushed aside. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine…Now get out" his cursed mark was now appearing, causing Sakura to back off. He made sure Sakura was in a safe place then without performing any hand signs Sasuke's chidori ran through his hand. There was a really bright light. And the next you know the was lying there…. lifeless. After that he quickly approached Sakura.

" You ok?"he asked. "y-yeah" she said. She still can't believe on what happened. "L-let's just go home" Sakura suggested. Sasuke just nodded. And led the way. As they were walking to Sakura's apartment there was an awkward silence surrounding them. Both him and Sakura feel irritated with it. Sakura wanted to speak but she chose not to. When they got to her house, that was the only time the two spoke. " well I better get inside… Mom will kill me if I don't show up" she joked. "uh…. yeah sure, see you tomorrow" "yeah see you tomorrow" she said with a nervous smile on her face.

Sasuke was now home. He was drinking alcohol at that time, all alone in hi apartment.

*breaking of glass*

"UGH!" he said while holding his forehead. "Why am I such a coward?" he shouted at the glass of beer he was holding. "a simple ' I love you Sakura' I can't even say it in front of her". So he decides to write her a letter. At the, the same time Sakura also wrote him a letter.

**OK I THINK THAT'S A BIT CHEESY AND KORNY.**

Calling…

BeSpReN ( Sasuke)

PHONE CONVERSATION

" Sakura, Hey" he simply said

Sakura was overwhelmed when she saw Sasuke's name in her phone.

"Hey…." she said with a big smile on her face

"uhm… sorry if we didn't get to talk awhile ago… sorry far calling you at this time of night too"

"uhm yeah I'm also sorry"

" Can I meet you tomorrow? 10:30 am… is that ok?" he asked her nervously

" Yeah just tell me where we're gonna meet an I'll be there" she said

"At our usual meeting place"

"what is this all about anyway?"she asked curiously. Cause honestly she has no idea on what is going to happen tomorrow.

"Just meet me there I have something to give you…. it's important"

"uh yeah sure I have something to give you too…ok see you tomorrow bye"

"….Bye"

After that conversation. Sakura felt relief. It was good to hear his voice again. It was also a good time to give the letter she wrote for him. Whatever his reactions will be she will take it. That was what she thought

Whatever her reactions will be he will surely take it even if it hurts him a lot. That was what he also thought.

THE NEXT DAY (THAT DAY) 

***DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN* HEHE JUST THOUGHT ON MAYBE ADDING IT.**

*SAKURA'S POV*

_INNER SAKURA: Ok this is it Sakura. This is your chance to give the letter you wrote. And…_

_**OUTER SAKURA: and?...**_

_INNER SAKURA: And this the time you're gonna tell him that you love him…. ok?_

_**OUTER SAKURA: HWHAT? But what if he doesn't like me back?**_

_INNER SAKURA: WHATEVER JUST GIVE HIM THE LETTER_

NORMAL POV

But when she was going to their usual meeting place, It was so crowded. **(hmm? wonder why?).** It wasn't that crowded when it was just a normal day. Her heart was beating faster and faster it's like something wrong was going to happen. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She was really nervous.

_INNER SAKURA: What the Hell is going on?_

*GASP!*

So that's why it was so crowded. A man was lying there. He was covered with blood, he had a burnt arm, bruises all over his body, and there was a kunai in his chest. When she saw the face of the man she felt like her whole world was going to explode. But he wasn't an ordinary guy that she was just going to cry about….. he was …Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" she shouted from the tip of her lungs. She shouted as she made her way on where Sasuke was and fell on her knees.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Well the ninjas who wants me dead … came back" he said

"You promised they won't! "she screamed bursting into tears.

" I just didn't want you to worry" he said while wiping away all of her tears.

"But Sasuke you promised you will never leave me" Sasuke felt guilty on she said he did promise he will never leave her

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey why are you crying?" he asked_

"_my boyfriend dumped me" she said avoiding to make eye – contact with Sasuke_

_Sasuke gave her his handkerchief. He knew she needed it. He also knew she needed someone to comfort her. So he stayed there by her side. Her head was resting at his shoulder and he was rubbing her back (_**in a good way)**

"_will you promise that you will never leave me?" she asked_

"…_Promise I'll never leave you"_

_And that's the start of their friendship._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Sasuke smiled (a bit) an slipped the letter he made for her. "I'll just wait for you up there" then he pointed the sky. Which made Sakura cry. " Don't cry in front of me" he stated "just always remember….. I Love You" then he passed out.

**There you go folks the story is done….. THE END**

**Hey do you guys want to read Sasuke's letter? You want to? Ok I'll show you guys the letter but it's a different story….Please wait…..:))))))**


End file.
